parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Story - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Retold - Intro - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the retold version story of Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Transcript *Narrator: There are times when the world is saved by our jovial salt of the earth hero, Thomas. (Casey Jr, with his yellow coach, a red coach, and a freight car, pushed by Tillie, puffs by with several passengers and goods on board) As a teenager, our hero falls in love with a beautiful fairy engine named Emily. Little are their friends going to panic in the Chamber of the Engines and the Princess Council, because... (a robot pirate prison ship arrives with five robot pirates and a barrel pirate on board) a gang of unscrupulous pirates, who are the enemies of all honest characters, from deep in space, capture and enslave the loving residents of the planet. And the most fear of all these pirates... is the notorious Captain Devious Diesel! *Devious Diesel: Fire! (the pirates obey and begin shooting the whole place apart, scaring the loving residents right out of their homes. Percy, Edward, Molly, and Henry gasp in shock) *Narrator: Diesel and his band of renegades can swoop in out of nowhere... (Diesel kidnaps Lady and puts her into a sack with Jerry, a brown mouse with a red tie, a green dinosaur with a black coat named Yoshi, a pink pig called Dijon, a goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Astro, Dynomutt, and Goober. He laughs evilly) ...and then, gathering up their spoilers, vanish without a trace. Never fear, my friends! The time has come for combat. Volunteers have form small resistance to throw themselves into battle with the evil villains. Thomas and his friend, Edward, have travelled toward the Great Edge of the Forest, only to find the highest number of robot pirates, who are located. Thomas and Edward hop and climb safely down into the middle of a thicket of bushes from a tree. *Thomas: The pirates are coming straight at us, Edward. Now get ready, okay? (shakes hands with Edward, who obeys. The Earth suddenly trembles, several collapse, and create a passage as three robot pirates, having ignited their six red lightsabers, race toward Thomas and Edward, who leap out of the bushes, having lit their two lightsabers. Thomas with his light blue lightsaber, attacks a red one, who fences him) You want texas? I'll give you texas! (cuts the pirate's hand off, whacks him on the head, and shoots with his powerful energy at the pirate, causing him to break apart) *Edward: Well done, Thomas! They will have it! I'll give it to them, pal! (duels with his green lightsaber against a blue robot) *Robot Pirate 2: Aren't you ashamed of yourself as a gentlemen?! Well? (swings his lightsaber at Edward, who manages to brake apart, seperating it into pieces, and rain dances a cloud on the pirate's head. He creaks horribly and crashes to the ground) *Thomas: Not bad, huh, Edward? *Edward: Thanks, Thomas! (a strained face of Emily appears in Thomas's mind to help him) *Emily: Thomas... The pirates have broken the heart of the world. The energy has scattered. Other thank Henry, all of our brave warriors have captured... (Thomas gasps in shock by Emily's terrible news and is caught by Paxton, who whacks him on the head, causing him to throw his lightsaber toward Edward, who catches it. Thomas then tries to create a new energy sphere in the palm of his hand, but gasps to no avail) *Thomas: Oh no! What has happened? What will I do?! They've got me, Edward. Aw, save yourself. *Edward: But... But... what about you?! *Thomas: No time to explain. Go find Emily, she'll tell you what to do! (Edward obeys) *Edward: Okay, Thomas. Whatever you say. (cuts through the two pirates, leaps into the air, and plunges into the high grass. An evil laugh occurs when Paxton takes Thomas to see Diesel, the leader of the army) *Devious Diesel: I've got you, Thomas. You'll soon be my most obidient slave. (Thomas struggles to free himself, but is still tightened by Paxton's noose of rope, and bravely casts a dark look at Diesel) *Thomas: It's not over yet, Diesel. I'll find a way to escape... ...and then I'll make you wish you'd never been born! *Devious Diesel: (laughs) Do you know what I think that really means? I think you have sent out Edward to find Emily to get you a silver lum! So let's have at it if that's good! Lock him up, Paxton! *Paxton: With pleasure. (Edward runs toward a train station where four steam engines, Nos. 828, 5025, 80105, and No. 17, Breariach are waiting and ready to leave) *Edward: Gosh! What luck! A station! Along with some steam trains! Yeesss! I can finally hitch a ride! (Oliver gives a toot on the engine's whistle and opens the regulator slowly. No. 828, with the five coach working, pulls out of the station as Edward catches up) Hey! Hang on! Wait up! Hold on! Hey, sirs! Oh, sirs! I, uh, I'm wondering if you can help me out. I really need a train ride to reach the Fairy Council. *Duck: So, you've got a few peoples waiting for you, I'd dare say? *Edward: Why, yes, of course. There's about amount of them. Oh, please! Help me! *Oliver: Well, we'll tell you why. If you want to drive this engine, we'll give you a ride! *Edward: Oh, yes, yes! Please do feel free! *Stepney: Then up you come. (Edward hops into the engine's cab, and begins doing some work. Inside the coaches, Whiff gives out tickets to the passengers. Percy, Molly, and Stanley get their tickets punched) *Whiff: Now listen up, it's not long. It's a non-stop trip. *Percy: Wow! *Molly: It's always non-stop, Percy. (Stepney, on the footplate, takes a lump of coal, and stokes it into the furness. He suddenly hears a whistle and leans with Duck and Oliver over the side of the engine to take a look at where the whistle is coming from. The three engines are suddenly shocked when they see another locomotive coming up behind) *Edward: Yes, as soon as I get you a silver lum, Thomas, you will soon escape the prison ship. And yes, I'm probably the best husband of Molly. And as soon I come, you're free, I promise! Free! *Duck: Look out, laddy, it's a run go! (The locomotive is No. 46512: E.V. Cooper Engineer, whistling and racing along, with Duncan, Dennis, Paxton, having locked Thomas up, George, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus, waving with orders and walking sticks) It's against the rules for us to stop. (Edward leans over the side of the engine and screams with the train chase in action) *Edward: Oh no! I will confess. I am not a little tank engine, but rather than Thomas's good friend, Edward. I've just escaped from the robot army, but if they capture me too, it will be chains and misery for poor Thomas and Edward, that's me! *Oliver: Innocent? But what was Thomas captured for? *Edward: He lost all of his powers! (leans over the side again and sees the pursuing locomotive and mortal waving again) *Duncan: Oi! Stop! *Duck: Well! I'm sure we'll manage to help you. Now we don't hold with getting ordered about by robot pirates. Not even on our own engine. (leans over the other side of the engine heading up toward a tunnel) Here's the tunnel approaching! You should jump, if ready. (opens the door as Edward walks up) Right! If you're ready, then yes, you may jump. NOW, JUMP! (Edward obeys, and jumps off the train, but falls down below into Emily's hideout to meet up with Emily. By the time, Edward's train vanishes into the tunnel, the pursuing locomotive speeds through. Edward then recieves a silver lum from Emily, walks out from hiding in Emily's hideout, gets knocked out cold, and is dragged by Paxton toward the prison ship that Thomas is on) Category:UbiSoftFan94